Le président
by Clara370
Summary: OS - le Président : Le mari d'Hermione Granger devient président ; elle accorde alors une courte interview à Rita Skeeter. On y apprend nombre de choses sur elle, spéciales et irréalistes. C'est la toute première fic que j'ai écrite, et j'ai pensé que la poster serait une bonne idée. Humour, sans violence ou sexe. K parce que... je préfère noter trop haut que trop bas.


Bonjour à toutes (et à tous) !

L'autre jour, en triant mes documents sur mon ordi, j'ai trouvé la première fanfiction que j'ai écrite, à une époque où je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. En me relisant, j'étais écrasée de rire (et attendrie par mon ancien moi, un peu), et après avoir longuement réfléchi, j'ai finalement décidé de la poster sur , juste pour rire.

Voici donc ma toute première fic, semblable en tout point à ce qu'elle était lorsque je l'ai tapée, bien qu'un peu mieux mise en page, afin d'être, je l'espère, plus compréhensible. J'ai hésité à toucher un peu au titre, que je ne trouve que moyen, mais j'ai finalement renoncé.

J'ai également pris quelques notes personnelles, présente à la fin, qui ne sont pas indispensables.

C.

 **Le président**

 _Par Rita Skeeter_

 **Interview exclusive: Mme Granger répond à nos questions!**

Rita: bonjour, comment aller vous?

Mme Granger: Bonjour, je vais mal, je déteste les interview. _(1)_

Rita: Votre mari est président, qu'en pensez vous?

Mme Granger: Sans vouloir paraître vaniteuse, je dois dire que je pense que c'est la meilleure personne pour occuper ce poste.

Rita: que ressentez vous? Etes vous fâchée, triste, contente, joyeuse?

Mme Granger: Je suis très heureuse.

Rita: Vous sentez vous mis dans l'ombre à coté de la gloire de votre mari?

Mme Granger: Cela dépend, c'est parfois difficile d'être toujours mise de coté.

Rita: ou la partage t'il avec vous? _(2)_

Mme Granger: Non, jamais. Mais parfois, il me file le sale boulot comme là ou il m'a ordonné de faire cette interview. _(3)_

Rita: Vous avez eu des enfants avec lui, combien?

Mme Granger: Oui, deux filles.

Rita: comment s'appelle t'ils? Quel âge ont-ils?

Mme Granger: Il y a d'abor Lili 1 ans, puis Lavande 10 mois mais très intelligente pour son âge.

Rita: Que ressentent ils d'avoir un père qui est président?

Mme Granger: Lavande, même si elle est petite comprends tout à fait qu'elle est très importante. Lili, est un peu plus avancée. Elle essaie même de faire venir dans sa salle de classe des journalistes quand la maîtresse n'est pas là. _(4)_

Rita: J'ai appris que votre père était président, qu'avez vous ressenti pendant votre jeunesse?

Mme Granger: Le plus souvent, il m'abandonnait à mon horrible gouvernante. A cause de lui, j'ai du faire de la chirurgie esthétique à l'âge de 4 ans et demi. _(5)_

Rita: Il paraît que vous avez beaucoup de frère et sœur, combien?

Mme Granger: Je n'en ai qu'une, ma petite sœur Claire. Les autres ont été adopté car leurs parents les maltraitait. _(6)_

Rita: Que pensent-ils de votre mari?

Mme Granger: Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas de contacte avec tous. Mais il y en a surement pas mal qui sont jaloux.

Rita: y en a-t'il qui sont plus proche de vous que d'autre?

Mme Granger: Oui, moins qu'il n'en faudrait à mon avis.

Rita: Combien sont-ils?

Mme Granger: Seulement 5. _(7)_

Rita: Quel son leur prénom?

Mme Granger: Hortense, Anémone, Diana, Claire et Léon Granger. _(8)_

 **Le nouveau président**

Comme vous avez pu voir dans l'interview si dessus, le nouveau président et son entourage proche est vaniteux, écrit notre envoyée spécial Rita Skeeter. Il c'est même déjà fait des ennemis. En plus, il ne veulent rien faire et rien dire, il reste juste cloitré chez eux à se vanter. Depuis que la fille ainée des Granger à été interviewée, ils ne laissent même plus leurs enfants allés à l'école. C'est à ce demandé s'ils sont devenu fous. _(9)_

\- FIN -

On met de nous en chaque personnage je suppose que, petite, j'étais… plutôt directe.

Horrible, la façon qu'a Hermione de répondre à Rita avant la fin de la question. Et Rita ne riposte même pas !

Attention ! son mari lui _a ordonné de faire cette interview_ ! Ah ! et elle ne se gêne pas pour expliquer au monde entier qu'elle _déteste les interview_.

Les enfants sont très en avance sur leur âge. Tellement, qu'ils vont en classe à une année, et qu'ils ont une prof qui les laisse régulièrement seuls dans la classe… Ce qui n'inquiète pas le moins du monde Hermione !

Ses enfants ne sont pas les seuls à être précoces Hermione l'était également : chirurgie esthétique à quatre ans et demi (Pour quoi ? Aucune idée !)

À l'époque, j'avais une opinion étrange sur l'éducation des enfants : entre la chirurgie esthétique avant cinq ans et la maltraitance (apparemment très présente dans le monde sorcier), je tenais en très haute estime le lien parents-enfants…

J'ai toujours été très déçue de n'avoir qu'un petit frère, et j'ai beaucoup rêvé de vivre dans une famille nombreuse (et vous ?), comme celle de ma cousine (Les grands-mères habitaient chez ses parents, qui ont eu six enfants et invitent les aînés et leur progéniture jusqu'à plusieurs fois par semaine). Visiblement, ce rêve s'est réalisé dans cette fiction, puisque je suis proche de _seulement_ cinq de mes frères et sœurs.

Que pensez-vous de ces prénoms ? Et du fait qu'il y a quatre filles pour un mec ? Léon est un ami infernal de mon frère, ma prof d'anglais (que je n'aime pas), s'appelle Diane. Pour mes gamins, Hortense et Anémone ne me conviennent pas vraiment. Sinon, j'aime toujours beaucoup Claire. Et puis, on remarque bien qu'aucun n'est marié – ce sont tous des Granger –, y compris Hermione, bien que son mari soit président.

Personnellement, je répondrais à ça par un oui ferme et définitif…

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura bien fait rire, autant que moi en découvrant l'auteure que j'étais à l'époque. Une auteure un peu… comment dire ?... spéciale. Qui pense que, dans le monde, la maltraitance est commune, et que les enfants font de la chirurgie esthétique.

Si vous pouviez me laissez une petite review, afin de me dire si vous avez aimé, ce que vous pensez de ce petit texte, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante. Et (peut-être, si j'ai beaucoup de chance), irez-vous lire mon OS « La nouvelle maison de Lily Potter », et m'assurerez-vous que mon style s'est… légèrement affiné. Enfin, en espérant qu'il l'ait bien fait.

Clara370

PS. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire un post-scriptum à la fin d'un OS, mais je vais le faire quand même : je suis désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe, ainsi que le cruel manque de ponctuations, tous deux me piquent les yeux à chaque fois que je les regarde, mais j'ai décidé de laisser mon écriture telle qu'elle, en espérant que vous serez indulgents, vu mon jeune âge (à l'époque). Et il y a aussi, chose qui me marque maintenant, mais qui est plus dure qu'on ne le croit, l'absence de vraie fin, au niveau de l'interview je suppose que, pour finir, Hermione et Rita se sont entretuées, ce qui expliquerait qu'elles ne se disent pas au revoir, et que Rita ne l'a remercie d'être venue, histoire qu'Hermione puisse lâcher une troisième et dernière fois à qu'elle point elle _déteste les interview_ …


End file.
